


Sexting Adventures

by Ayisei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Robot Sex, Sexting, sexting in public, this was orginally supposed to be oumami lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayisei/pseuds/Ayisei
Summary: Rantaro sexts Kokichi during a conversation between Kokichi and Kiibo.





	Sexting Adventures

How did he get into this situation? This was ridiculous, but honestly, it was pretty exciting to say the least.

 

Kokichi was sitting in the dining hall across the table from Kiibo in a conversation about his functions. Well, Kiibo was talking, but Kokichi wasn’t even paying attention. He was moreso focused on his monopad. More specifically, the sexts he was getting from a certain green haired adventurer.

 

He held his monopad below the table, reading as he discreetly bit his lip behind the sleeve that was partially hiding his face. _That little shit._

 

‘I bet you’re hard in front of him. How about you send me a cute little video of you touching yourself? Oh, did I mention? Without leaving.’

 

 _That prick._ Kokichi couldn’t say no though. He knew what would happen if he did. And lord, it was _not_ a pretty sight to see Amami angry with him. Though, his angry side _was_ very attractive, he really didn’t want to deal with it right now. So, he did just as he was instructed.

 

Making sure the camera had a good angle, and he didn’t look obvious, he clicked the record button. He took a deep shakey breath and slid his hand down to the dent in his pants. He tried to keep eye contact with Kiibo as he rubbed his already hard cock.

 

Rantaro knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Kokichi had a crush on the robot and wanted to humiliate him in front of Kiibo. But, he also knew Kokichi was into that, so, there really wasn’t much of a problem there.

 

Kokichi bit his lip harder as he began to slowly palm himself through his trousers. Evidently, Kiibo noticed Kokichi’s sudden change in appearance and cocked his head to the side as to ask if he was alright.

 

Kokichi noticed and looked up from his sleeve, giving off an obviously-faked smirk. “Aww~ You’re staring at me, Kiiboy!”  
“Um.. no, are you.. alright, Kokichi? You seem troubled.”

 

Kokichi let out a strained giggle, trying to distract Kiibo from the moans that were trying to escape his throat. “I’m perfect, silly!” He didn’t stop rubbing himself and stopped the video, sending it to Rantaro. Almost immediately after it was sent, he got a response.

 

 _’Uh_   _oh,_ somebody’s caught.’ Kokichi could practically hear the chuckle in the taller’s voice, causing a tingle to run through his spine. ‘You’re touching yourself like a bitch in heat. You’re fucking horny aren’t you? All from just a little bit of dirty talk. Isn’t that right, you whore? Tell him the truth. Oh, and send me your little confession on video for me. Make it sexy for me, and maybe you’ll get a nice reward later.’

 

Kokichi covered his mouth, trying to muffle a moan that had came up. Kiibo was now raising a brow at Kokichi. “Are you sure?”

 

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the record button on his monopad. “Mm~” He teasingly licked his lips. “I’m just so horny, Kiibaby~” He admitted, sticking his tongue out in pleasure as he sped up his rubbing. “I’m sexting Rantaro, and it’s so _hot!”_ He moaned out, tipping his head back. “I even kept my eyes all on you while I rubbed my hard cock!~” He smirked deviously, rubbing harder.

 

Kiibo was speechless. His face was a dark red, and his eyes were wide. “Um.. W-What?..”

 

Kokichi flipped his head forward, looking straight at Kiibo. “You heard me!” He scoffed. “Do you need another repair so you can hear me better?~” He smirked, added with a sinister giggle.

 

“I!- No!” Kiibo held up his hands in defense. “I- uh- shouldn’t you be doing something like that in private?..” He looked away, still blushing very darkly.

 

Kokichi raised a brow. “Oh? And what fun would that be?!” He pouted. “I bet you’re just glad, since you like me so much~” He teased, causing Kiibo to blush even more; if that were possible.

 

“Wh-What? That’s-that’s ridiculous!” Kiibo stuttered in embarassment. He did like the smaller - but, that was none of his business! That was certainly a no-no to admit! He’d never hear the end of it! Kiibo huffed, closing his eyes in thought.

 

Kokichi cocked his head to the side, noticing Kiibo’s vexed perplection. “Hm? Somebody annoyed at how right I am?” He smirked as if he were the devil’s son. Kokichi closed his eyes in approval, but once he opened them back up, Kiibo was gone. He let out an annoyed groan, but was replaced with a sudden gasp as he felt metallic hands touch his hips from under the table.

 

Kiibo was going to tell Kokichi his feelings. Nonverbally. Kiibo looked up determinally at Kokichi. “Ooh~” Kokichi bit his lip playfully, looking down at Kiibo as if he were in a trance.

 

Kiibo fumbled with Kokichi’s trousers, whereas Kokichi was busy sending Rantaro the previous video that was recorded and started a new recording. “Look sexy for Rantaro, Kiibabe!~” He shifted the camera down at Kiibo, which caused the robot to shiver a bit. Nonetheless, Kiibo still continued, finally getting Kokichi’s pants undone. Kiibo slid them down to his ankles and propped himself up a bit more for a better angle.

 

Kiibo dared not to look up. He’d be embarassed for life. So, instead, he just simply stared down, closing his eyes every now and then. He leant down more and licked Kokichi’s clothed cock as he slowly stroked his milky white thighs. He licked around the tip, earning a pleasured groan from the dictator. Atleast he knew he was doing something right, so he continued.

 

Kiibo slid Kokichi’s boxers down to his ankles, now face-to-face with an average-sized cock. Not too small. Not too big. It was cute, really. He blushed, seeing his crush’s hard cock, and especially this close. 

 

Hesitantly, he looked up at Kokichi as if to ask if it were alright. But, that was the worst thing he could’ve done. He was being closely filmed and not only that.. “Mm. That’s more like it. Keep your eyes on _me!”_ Kokichi smirked, and Kiibo’s eyes widened. _You have to be kidding me._ He just couldn’t say no though. So, instead of protesting, he just continued to look up at the camera. 

 

Tantalizing thoughts were running through his head. Did he look okay? Attractive, maybe? What was Rantaro going to think when he saw him like this? Was he.. going to touch himself to this? The thoughts rolled around, arousing him as he thought up scenes that would follow his questions.

 

Before Kiibo knew it, he had half of Kokichi’s cock in his mouth. He didn’t mind it though. Plus, he couldn’t eat, drink, or taste, so it really didn’t matter if it tasted bad anyhow. That, he was glad about.

 

Kiibo continued to slide the rest of Kokichi’s cock into his mouth. It was quite easy to get all of it into his mouth due to the lack of a gag reflex. Getting use to the feeling, he watched Kokichi’s face; which was twisted into one of pleasure. He seemed to be holding in moans due to his dictatious nature. Kiibo pulled away to speak.

 

“You can let them out.. I do not mind. In fact.. I would very much like to hear them..” Kiibo blushed, looking Kokichi in the eye. _“Welllll~_ since you’re being such a good boy for me, sure~” Kiibo nodded and slid Kokichi’s cock back into his mouth, making sure to keep his eyes up at the monopad.

 

Kiibo began to slowly bob his head, blushing at the strange feeling. At this, Kokichi let out a soft moan. “Come _on!_ Pick up the pace!” Kokichi smacked at the top of Kiibo’s head.

 

Kiibo groaned at the smacking and sped up as demanded. Trying to give the other more stimulation, he opened his mouth a bit more and licked around Kokichi’s cock. Getting more pleasant moans and groans in response, he sped up his sucking, keeping his licking at the same agonizing pace.

 

Kiibo looked at Kokichi’s face as he continued to blow him. His face was so hot. His eyes were lidded in arousal, his cheeks were tainted a lovely pink, and his lip was swollen on the right side from biting it so much. At such a titillating sight, he couldn’t stop. In fact, the sight made him moan around Kokichi’s cock, catching the smaller off guard. The vibrations on his cock caused him to moan out.

 

Getting closer, he began to pant and thrust roughly into Kiibo’s mouth, causing Kiibo’s eyes to widen in shock. Nonetheless, Kiibo still enjoyed it.

 

“I’m gonna cum in your filthy little mouth, Kiiboy!”  
Kokichi smirked, looking down at Kiibo and making sure the camera had a good angle to see him cum in Kiibo’s mouth.

 

Kokichi grabbed a handful of Kiibo’s hair and made him speed up immensely. “Yeah! Suck my fucking cock, bitch!” At the sudden change in speed, Kokichi moaned emphatically. He groaned under his breath, getting closer and closer to his climax.

 

Kokichi yanked Kiibo’s hair, pulling him to the hilt as he seductively moaned, cumming into his mouth. “Mm, shit~” He smirked and pulled away, making sure all of the cum had escaped his cock. “You better swallow all of it like a good boy~” He giggled sinisterically.

 

Kiibo made sure to make it obvious that he had swallowed all of Kokichi’s cum. He knew he could clean himself out later, so he wasn’t really bothered by the fluid.

 

Once Kiibo was finished, he crawled back over to his seat and stood up. “I.. must leave now!” He quickly left without another second thought. Kiibo was just so embarassed, he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath _at all._ That _was_ pretty fun; he couldn’t deny that. Hopefully Kokichi got the message. But, then again, probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> “holy shit  
> kiibo just sucked your dick dude nice”  
> thank you all /so/ much for the kudos, comments, and reads! it makes me so happy to know people enjoy my little stories!


End file.
